El Favor
by Muffliat0
Summary: Ginny llegó al apartamento en silencio, jalando a Draco para que no hiciera ruido, pero el muy torpe terminó tropezando con la mesa, ella soltó una risa ligera. Este One Shot es parte del evento semanal del Drinny-Con 2018 que organiza este año la página de FB "Drinny All The Way".


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, antes de que termine el fin de semana aquí estoy dejando participaciones.

Este One-Shot es parte del **Drinny-Con 2018** , organizado este año por la página de Facebook _**"Drinny All The Way".**_

* * *

Sintió un fuerte golpe directo al estómago, eso la hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente, observó a su alrededor, la mirada de su mejor amiga estaba en ella, y no estaba para nada feliz, sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda, tragó saliva y encontró el valor de algún lado, para desviar la vista hasta el reloj sobre su buró.

— ¡El despertador no sonó! –chilló de inmediato en excusa.

— ¡Te creería si llegaras una hora tarde, Ginevra! –Le reprochó –pero son más de las siete de la tarde.

—Lo lamento mucho –suplicó.

—Olvídalo, era un simple favor, y no pudiste con ello.

—En serio lo lamento.

Se levantó siguiendo a su amiga, había aceptado un trabajo para la jefa de esta y no se había aparecido, y ahora se sentía más que mal al respecto, se sentó junto a Luna y sonrió.

—Tienes una última oportunidad y si sales otra vez y por golfa no te levantas, te asesinaré, y haré que los gatos se coman tu carne.

—Bien, prometo que no volverá a pasar –sonrió.

—M—

Ginny Weasley puso su despertador a las dos de la mañana, para así armarse de valor y levantarse a las seis, mientras más aplazamientos hacía de la alarma, más sentía que dormía, era complicado su cerebro y sólo así se convencía.

Se duchó y se fue incluso antes de su amiga, Luna era ayudante de una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo, y desde hacía unos días, se había obsesionado con los pelirrojos, había hecho un casting en todo Reino Unido, y posiblemente ella era la única que no había asistido, eso era demasiado frívolo para ella, así que cuando Luna le comentó a la mujer que su mejor amiga era una pelirroja tan hermosa que podía ser modelo.

Y es que en su momento, cuando tenía 16 años, le propusieron modelara, aceptó por curiosidad, pero lo que ella más amaba era la comida, así que dijo adiós y se marchó, estaba en contra de todo lo que la moda imponía, sus estándares de belleza los imponía ella, no un montón de idiotas, habría rechazado ese casting si no estuviese de por medio Luna.

Se estacionó lo más lejos del lugar, le gustaba caminar y hacer ejercicio, pero no se mataba en entrenamientos, no era talla 0, tenía curvas y sería más o menos una chica gorda en el mundo del modelaje.

—Buenos días –saludó al guardia, que elevó una ceja.

—Luna Lovegood me dijo que Astoria Greengrass solicitó a una pelirroja y bien –se señaló a sí misma.

—No ha venido antes ¿o sí?

—No, jamás he venido a este casting –aceptó.

—De acuerdo, adelante.

Avanzó despreocupada, así como lo había dicho Luna, lo más seguro es que la rechazara en cuanto la viera, pero aun así, su amiga quería que la viera, estaba en ella darle un poco de aumento en su salario, se detuvo cuando se topó con una chica morena, se aclaró la garganta porque estaba con alguien.

—Lamento interrumpir…

—Si lo lamentaras no lo habrías hecho –soltó la voz de un hombre arrastrando las palabras.

La morena se giró hasta ella, dejando a la vista a un rubio de ojos grises, que estaba medio desnudo, y Ginny dudaba que la mujer lo estuviese arreglando para una sesión, más bien, para otra cosa.

—Bien, entonces me iré…

La mujer que tenía los ojos abiertos y con las pupilas dilatadas se acercó a ella, completamente fascinada, le sujetó el cabello, descendió y le dibujo la figura con las manos, ocasionando una incomodidad a la pelirroja.

—Dios, eres la pelirroja perfecta –murmuró más para ella misma que para el rubio o Ginny –creo que le diré a Luna que no traiga a su amiga, tú eres…

—Soy la amiga de Luna –informó a la mujer.

—Entonces no exageró, ponte junto a Draco, vamos.

La empujó hasta él, que puso mala cara al igual que ella, el tipo era atractivo, eso no lo iba a negar jamás Ginny, pero su actitud mataba todo lo bueno que pudiese estar.

—Deberíamos quedarnos con la chica de Escocia, la alta…

—Para nada, es perfecta –informó Astoria.

—Si tú lo dices ¿por qué estás obsesionada con las pelirrojas?

—No hay muchas en la industria, deberían ser más –informó sin más –bien, en el camerino de allá está la ropa que deberás ponerte, haremos una prueba, yo te adoro, pero no sé cómo le caigas a la cámara, muchas chicas hermosas no son fotogénicas, no te ofendas.

Los dejó solos, la vista de la chica bajó por todo el pecho marcado del rubio, que se limitó a burlarse de la cara con que le veía.

—Iba a preguntarlo, pero es más que obvio que te gusta lo que ves.

—Lo que veo, sin duda –admitió, elevando una ceja, él estaba condenadamente bueno –lo que escucho, lamentablemente no –sonrió –es una lástima.

Se burló y salió a donde Astoria le había indicado.

—M—

Draco salió hasta la piscina, donde sería la sesión de fotos que ya había comenzado, observó a su alrededor buscando a la pelirroja pero no la encontró, así que debió ser como las demás, se burló, era una lástima, incluso vestida se veía que estaba tan bien, como a él le gustaban, y es que él tenía cierta debilidad por las chicas bocazas como esa, que no se quedaban calladas.

—Sabía que serías perfecta –dijo la voz de Astoria.

Draco se acercó, observó a la sensual pelirroja que estaba en la escalera de la piscina en un bikini de dos piezas, de franjas de diferentes colores, sus ojos se posaron directamente en él, encendiendo un extraño calor en él.

La sesión de la piscina era por separado, pero al verla casi sin ropa, creía que sería una buena opción que hicieran una juntos, lamentablemente la creciente obsesión de Astoria en él no dejaría que eso ocurriera, todo sería vestido.

—Parece que te has quedado sin habla –se burló la pelirroja de él, que estaba vestida como de los 50's o 60's, no le importaba un comino en ese momento.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en tu sesión de la piscina.

—Ya, vas a decirme que soy obesa y que debería limitarme a mi comida chatarra y…

—No, iba a decirte que –dudo un momento, pero ella ya había sido bastante atrevida, igual, si lo rechazaba, no iba a insistir, y no tenía nada que perder –me gustó, en un inicio creí que sería bueno una sesión juntos en la piscina.

—Ajá ¿y después que vino a tu mente? –elevó una ceja.

—Que preferiría una sesión privada –sonrió –me gustaría que estuvieses desnuda –se burló.

—Oh, ahora crees que me echaré atrás y huiré por tu insinuación –sonrió –Draco, Draco, soy una mujer que le gusta explorar y disfrutar de su sexualidad, de forma responsable –se acercó a él –y créeme, tú serías el desnudo.

Se alejó de él con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, él sonrió, la observó alejarse, y notó como Astoria lo observaba atenta.

Para sorpresa de Draco, ellos no lucían tan mal en la sesión de fotos, eran una buena pareja, dejó que Astoria eligiera, y como todo el favor que Ginevra aportaría había terminado, no había problema para los planes que tenían.

—Te tardaste –informó él, sujetándola de la cintura y aprisionándola con algo que había ahí, pero a ninguno le interesó que fuera.

—Lo lamento, tuve que inventarle algo a Luna –contestó entre besos.

—Comprendo, pero no estamos aquí para hablar.

—M—

Ginny llegó al apartamento en silencio, jalando a Draco para que no hiciera ruido, pero el muy torpe terminó tropezando con la mesa, ella soltó una risa ligera, pero él la jaló, para besarla y callarla al mismo tiempo.

—Mi habitación está por aquí –musitó guiándolo mientras él se reusaba a alejarse de ella.

Nunca le había pasado tener una conexión fuerte con una chica que apenas conocía y se iba a la cama con ella, y al parecer, Ginevra tenía la misma conexión, porque mientras se besaban, le repetía que jamás pero jamás había llevado a otro chico a su apartamento para el sexo, siempre eran hoteles o los apartamentos de los chicos, menos el de ella.

—Sin duda, creo que es el mejor favor que he hecho en mi vida –dijo agitada, recostándose sobre su espalda cuando terminaron.

—Sí, sin duda ha sido fabuloso –admitió.

—Desde luego –bostezó.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya –ella asintió.

—Ve con cuidado –murmuró, haciéndole sonreír.

—Esto esperando para mi taxi –se burló él, ella rió suavemente –oh. Oye, Ginevra, me estaba preguntando ¿podremos vernos de nuevo?

—Supongo que sí, el sábado no tengo nada que hacer –sonrió.

—Te enviaré un mensaje con Luna.

Draco salió del apartamento, con la mirada de Luna sobre él, no dijo nada, se limitó a decirle adiós con la mano, con una cara bastante sorprendida, eso significaba que realmente era el primer chico que veía saliendo del cuarto de la pelirroja, y por una extraña razón, quería que las cosas siguieran así, seguir siendo el único escabulléndose de su cama, o compartiendo la cama, suspiró, jamás se había enganchado así de rápido con una mujer que acabara de conocer, pero algo le decía que Ginevra no era como cualquier otra mujer que hubiese conocido.


End file.
